


Puzzleshipping Valentine

by WingsofLight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine’s Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofLight/pseuds/WingsofLight
Summary: Yugi and Yami celebrate Valentine's Day.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything affiliated with it. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei, Shueisha, Konami, etc. I make no money from writing these stories.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Puzzleshipping Valentine

Yugi sighed as he flipped over the Open sign on the door to Closed. What a long day. Ever since he’d inherited the Game Shop, he could appreciate more and more the amount of work Grandpa had put into it. Such a tiny shop, yet so much to do to keep it up. 

A faint frown graced Yugi’s face. Poor Grandpa. Giving up the shop had clearly been one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do in his life, but his arthritis was just too bad. Which was why Yugi did everything he could to ensure the shop lived up the standards he’d always known growing up.

Tromping up the storeroom stairs to the apartment, he was greeted with the delicious smells of his favorite hot pot. Yami was standing at the counter, just finishing with chopping up an array of vegetables, arranging them in the hot broth. On the table stood two bowls with chopsticks overlaying them, each with their own three small sauce dishes before them, steaming cups of tea in saucers, and the hot plate that would keep the broth warm while eating.

“You didn’t have to wait dinner,” Yugi said to Yami as he came up beside him and washed his hands.

“Grandpa went to bed early,” Yami said, picking up the hot pot and moving it to the electric plate. “I did not mind waiting for you.”

Yugi smiled and joined Yami at the table. His mother was out with his father and if Grandpa had turned in early, it was just the two of them. Rather obvious with the two place settings, he realized. 

Yugi took up his chopsticks and seized a piece of beef, holding his bowl under it and drawing it to him. A dab in some gyoza sauce and he tucked in with enthusiasm. It was delicious and he was famished. Across from him, Yami ate with far less dipping. He could be a surprisingly picky eater, and was especially sensitive to salt, rather a hindrance in a country like Japan. 

After dinner, Yugi turned to Yami expectantly, only to have him give him a smirk and a side eye. 

//Come upstairs,// he said. 

Yugi followed Yami obediently as they journeyed upstairs. The second floor contained his parents’ room, his grandpa’s room, and the bathroom. A short flight of stairs then led up to the attic bedroom, but Yami turned into the bathroom.

//A hot bath on a cold night sounds like a good idea to me, Aibou,// Yami murmured as Yugi shut the door.

Yugi nodded, stepping forward to Yami, steering him back against the sink, resting his hands on the cold surface on either side of his darkness. Yami’s own hands rested on his hips and he leaned forward for a kiss. Yugi moaned softly when the tip of Yami’s tongue flicked teasingly against the underside of his upper lip and he moved his hands to Yami’s back, drawing him closer against him. 

Yami’s fingers were inching their way down the back of Yugi’s pants and he whimpered when one ghosted at the top of the crack of his ass. He rubbed against Yami, then broke the kiss to dart under his chin, zeroing in on the sensitive spot right at the point of his jaw.

//Aibou…//

Yami’s hands stilled and Yugi took advantage, tugging Yami’s tank out of his pants and sliding his hands under it, feeling the warmth of his skin. Sucking lightly at the spot that made Yami melt, he ran his hands up his sides, pulling the tank top up. His thumbs brushed over Yami’s nipples and Yami arched into him, his head dropping back. Yugi drew back enough to take the tank top over Yami’s head and let it drop indifferently onto the counter, trailing kisses up the underside of Yami’s chin until he stood on his toes to reach Yami’s upturned mouth. His darkness chuckled and tilted his head back down, letting Yugi stand normally. 

They made out for several minutes, just holding each other, then Yami’s hands dropped to the fastenings of Yugi’s pants. Yugi took the opportunity to pull his own shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He gasped as Yami pulled him roughly forward by the waistband of his pants, dropping his hands to his shoulders. Yami stared at him intently and Yugi felt his pulse jump. 

/Are you going to stare all night?/ he asked teasingly.

Yami growled and kissed him again, firmly holding him by the belt loops of his pants, his erection pressing to Yugi’s beneath the barrier of cloth. Yugi ran his hands along Yami’s shoulders and down his arms, then back up and sank his fingers into Yami’s hair. Yami’s skin was prickled with goosebumps.

/You’re cold,/ Yugi murmured, sliding his fingers down the nape of Yami’s neck. /Let’s warm you up./

Yami shivered for a different reason than the cool air of the bathroom. Yugi smiled into the kiss, then broke it and drew away, turning to the shower attachment at the far end of the bathroom. He adjusted the temperature on the panel, then started the water to let it heat up. Behind him he could hear the rustle as Yami removed the rest of his clothes. He did the same, tossing his pants and boxers back near the door. Sitting on the stool, he picked up the shower attachment and tested the heat against his wrist. 

A gasp left his mouth when Yami settled on his knees behind him and trailed his fingers down his back, chasing them with his mouth. He leaned forward and braced against the shower mirror, bowing his head and feeling Yami’s lips trace his spine. The shower attachment clattered to the floor and sprayed water up that rained down on them both. 

Yugi felt Yami’s teeth scrape against the small of his back, then Yami straightened up and reached for the shower attachment. Yugi started to sit up and Yami’s hand rested against his shoulder, pushing him forward again.

//I think you’re cold, too, Aibou,// Yami purred in his mind. 

Yugi gasped when the shower head was angled for the stream to hit his left nipple. Tingles began shooting through his chest and he bit his lip. Yami’s mouth traced his left shoulder, his hand still resting on the right. He moved the shower attachment in tiny circles. 

/Yami./

Yami’s hand slid forward and under Yugi’s chin. He tilted his head back and to the side and kissed him while the shower attachment skated across Yugi’s chest and to his right nipple. Fingers still splayed on the wet glass, Yugi parted his lips for Yami’s tongue. 

The spray of water slowly glided down Yugi’s belly. He felt anticipation stir, his fingers making squelching sounds on the glass. Yami’s tongue swirled in his mouth while he moved the spray of water out toward Yugi’s left knee, starting a path up the inside of his thigh, testing the temperature. Yugi hummed encouragement, then cried out when Yami reached his goal.

Warm water cascaded against his balls, vibrations shooting up the length of his cock. He jerked back against Yami, his hands going down to clasp his, making the stream shake erratically.

//Put your hands back on the mirror.//

Yugi obeyed, breaking the kiss, head down and panting in the humid air. The stream of water slowly moved up and down, up and down, until Yugi’s hands were clenched into fists against the steam fogged glass. His whole body felt tight and hot with need and he was throbbing. 

//Can you come like this, Aibou?// Yami asked with a sly taunt in his mental voice.

Yugi shook his head slowly, squirming on the stool. /Yami, please./

//Maybe if I did it long enough…//

/Yami, please!/

His darkness chuckled, then moved his hand from where it had been resting back on his shoulder. Yugi moaned when slim fingers wrapped around his length and squeezed gently. The water moved until it was humming insistently against his balls, while Yami’s hand slowly stroked him. Yugi spastically grabbed his hand again and Yami stopped. Whining, Yugi put his hand back on the glass, and Yami resumed stroking. 

/Faster./

//No.//

Yugi tossed his head back against Yami’s shoulder where he was leaning over him, then turned and nibbled at the corner of his jaw. Yami moaned, but his hand stopped again. Yugi growled in frustration. 

//Stay still and let me do what I want.//

Yugi bit his lip and bowed his head again. Yami’s lips brushed his temple, then he started on his ear while his hand began to stroke again, loose and slow. The water never left his balls, and Yugi felt like every inch of his skin was tingling. His hands squelched on the glass again. 

Slowly, Yami’s pace increased. Yugi felt the pressure building, drawing in great gasps of air that echoed in the humid confines of the bathroom. Yami’s mouth moved down Yugi’s neck and he tilted his head to the side. Yami’s teeth were sharp when he set about adding a bruise. 

//Now can you come, Aibou?// Yami asked teasingly.

/Yes./ Yugi rocked into Yami’s fist. /Yami…Yes…/

Yami’s hand tightened and that was it. Yugi shouted over the roar of the water, back arching, his orgasm setting his nerves on fire. The water was turned away, but Yami stroked him through it, the hand that had been holding the attachment going around his chest, Yami holding Yugi up as he writhed. 

Slowly, Yugi came down from his high, finding that Yami had settled back on his heels, so that Yugi was slumped back against him, arms hanging limply on either side of the stool. Yami kissed his shoulder.

//Look at yourself,// Yami whispered.

Yugi looked dazedly at the mirror. Through the parts smeared by his hands, he could see himself flushed and panting, eyes heavy-lidded and dark. But his attention was taken up with Yami, peering over his shoulder. His scarlet eyes were practically glowing. 

/Come here,/ Yugi said shakily. 

Yami stood and walked around him, back to the mirror. After finally turning off the shower attachment, Yugi straightened up on the stool and wrapped his arms around Yami’s waist, resting his chin against his belly and looking up at him. Yami’s hands carded through his hair and down, cupping his face. Yugi smiled up at him.

/Warm yet?/

//I could be warmer.//

Yugi drew back, held Yami’s hips in his hands, then leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue against the head of his cock. Yami grunted, his fingers tightening in Yugi’s hair. Yugi kissed the tip, then feathered kisses down the length. He darted his tongue against Yami’s balls, then drew back up, opened his mouth, and swallowed him down.

//Yugi!//

Yugi bobbed his head, arms wrapped around Yami’s waist again, holding him trapped. Yami’s low groans rumbled through the bathroom. Yugi swirled his tongue and felt Yami jerk against him. 

Holding Yami tight with one arm, Yugi moved the other hand and gripped his base, stroking as he sucked. He felt Yami getting harder in his mouth, and he hummed appreciatively, smiling inwardly when Yami gasped. He raised up, lapping up the precum, then raising his gaze. Yami had his head tossed back.

/Look at me./

Yami slowly looked back down. Yugi took him back in his mouth, stroking firmly. Yami’s brow furrowed and he shuddered. Holding his gaze, Yugi moved faster, feeling Yami tensing against him. He smiled inwardly when Yami squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He was right on the edge. 

Yugi slid off the stool and onto his knees on the tile. He closed his own eyes, taking more in his mouth with each stroke, feeling Yami’s fingers pulling his hair. 

At last Yami came, seed spilling into Yugi’s mouth. Yugi suckled and swallowed, stroking him through it, before slowly drawing back. He looked up and smiled. Yami was slumped back against the mirror, trembling legs barely holding him up. Yugi kissed his belly, then let go and stood up. He turned away, moving over to the tub. There was still plenty of hot water and he started filling the tub for a soak.

The wet screeching of skin on glass made him look around. Yami had slid down the mirror and sat on the floor. Chuckling, he turned back to the tub.

Once it was full of hot water, he turned off the faucet and went back to Yami. He held out his hands. Yami took them and got to his feet. Yugi drew him over to the tub, helping him into it. Once he was settled back against the side, Yugi climbed in and in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Yami’s arms came around him and he kissed his cheek.

/Warm now?/

//Mmm.//

Yugi smiled, resting his temple against Yami’s jaw. The hot water was making him sleepy, and he felt deliciously happy with Yami’s arms around him. They lazed in the water, no sound but the soft ticking of the bathroom clock. Yami was dozing; Yugi could feel it through their link. 

The steam gradually faded out of the bathroom. Yami breathed deep and even behind Yugi, who lightly rubbed the knuckles of one of his hands, enjoying the simple closeness. 

They did this often. Soaking together in the hot water, Yugi told Yami about his day, or they both talked about their friends. 

Tea was getting on with a dance troupe on Broadway in New York City, doing classics like Swan Lake and The Nutcracker’s Suite, but also modern stuff Yugi had never heard of. 

Tristan was still working at his dad’s factory, but had risen fast both through being the son of the owner and genuine effort and was more happily in a managerial profession. 

Joey had broken out onto the maiden pro duelist circuit and was doing very well. Yami, dueling under Yugi’s name with his blessing, was the only one who had defeated him and the pair had a friendly rivalry going. 

Yugi was still trying to design a game while running the Game Shop and was making some headway. To his surprise, Kaiba had told him to tell him when he was finished and he’d play him at it. 

And Yami would tell Yugi what it was like growing up in Ancient Egypt and describing all the various beliefs and holidays that Yugi found endlessly fascinating.

The water was cooling. Yugi reluctantly roused Yami and they drained the tub and straightened up the bathroom before retiring to the attic bedroom. The air up there was even chillier than the bathroom and Yami was grumpily cussing in his native tongue as he burrowed under the covers. Yugi smiled and padded over to the closet, digging around on the shelf, standing on his toes, and retrieved the items he’d hidden up there earlier in the day. 

Turning to Yami, holding a pair of champagne glasses, a bottle of pink champagne, and a box of chocolates, Yugi crawled up onto the bed on his knees. Yami took the glasses and the bottle from him, smiling. Yugi got in under the covers and they propped themselves up on pillows, Yami pouring a pair of champagnes for them. They sipped it, then Yugi set his glass on the desk and opened the chocolates. He selected one and popped it into his mouth.

Yami turned the cover over. //Maple crème?//

/It’s good./ Yugi leaned forward. /Taste./

Yami moaned when Yugi kissed him deeply, pressing his chocolate-coated tongue into his mouth. Yugi made sure he got a good taste, then leaned back, grinning impishly. Yami licked his lips, which made Yugi’s blood start to heat up again. He took another chocolate from the box and held it out. Eyes dark, Yami opened his mouth. Yugi popped the chocolate in and smiled.

/What flavor?/

//Guess.//

Yami caught Yugi’s chin and kissed him with singular force. The velvety taste of chocolate and raspberry crème enhanced the kiss and Yugi was dizzy when it was over. Yami took another swallow of his champagne and winked at Yugi over the rim of the glass. He looked so smug.

Yugi blindly grabbed another chocolate and put it in his mouth and went for another kiss. This one was pure dark chocolate, Yami’s favorite, and Yugi went in for the kill, devouring him, one hand grabbing the back of his head and holding him in place. He ran the other hand down Yami’s arm, until he encountered the tilting champagne glass. He took it from him, leaning backwards towards the desk and holding Yami to him as he did, never breaking the kiss. He managed to set the glass on the desk without knocking it or his own over, then caught Yami’s head in both hands and licked every trace of chocolate away. 

//A-Aibou.//

Yugi broke away and took up the chocolate box, putting the lid back on and rolling over to set it with the champagne glasses. Yami scooted up to his back and wound an arm around him, dropping kisses all along his arm like some old romance film, until he kissed Yugi’s knuckles, then he rolled Yugi onto his back and caught his wrists, holding them above his head while he took him in another searing kiss. Their fingers intertwined, legs tangled together. Yugi ground himself gently against Yami’s hip and moaned into their kiss. 

It was hot under the covers now as they rocked together. Yami’s skin was salty when Yugi broke the kiss to drag his tongue up his neck. He suckled that spot that always got to Yami, feeling him relax into him, blissful and pliant. Pulling his hands from his, he rolled Yami slowly over onto his back, worrying the spot, feeling Yami’s pulse thumping beneath his tongue.

He drew up and then leaned over Yami and fished under the very edge of the mattress, catching up the bottle of lube hidden there. Yami was watching him with dark, lidded eyes, his own arms loosely over his head. 

Yugi popped open the lube and slicked his fingers. Yami drew up his leg and closed his eyes. Yugi pecked his mouth, then started down his neck to his chest while he reached down between his legs. He traced the rim of his hole and swirled his tongue over a nipple. Yami squirmed, sucking in a breath when Yugi bit gently. 

The first finger slipped inside him and Yugi rained kisses along his ribs. He went slowly, easing in and out in a lazy rhythm, listening to Yami’s breathing. He pressed the second finger inside while sucking a bruise into Yami’s skin. Finding his prostate, he rubbed it gently, relishing Yami’s low moan. 

Yami began to rock beneath him. Yugi raised up enough to simply watch him, his eyes closed and his lips parted, arms still above his head. He was starting to twist the sheets in his fingers. His breathing was getting rougher. 

Yugi slid the third finger inside him and stretched him carefully, dragging his tongue up from Yami’s hip to his nipple. The way he arched under Yugi made him throb. He felt so tight around his fingers.

Pushing himself up, Yugi withdrew and took up the bottle of lubricant again. He poured more on his hand and slicked himself up, dropping the bottle back on the mattress. He bent down and kissed his way slowly up the inside of a thigh, then skimmed up Yami’s body to his mouth. He kissed him as he slid inside him, their moans mixing together. Yami hooked a leg around Yugi’s hip, arms winding around his neck.

Yugi kissed him while laying on him, running his hands along his sides and the thigh hooked around his waist. He moved his hands up, along Yami’s arms, pulling them from his neck and pushing them back up above his head. He threaded their fingers back together and then started thrusting, shallow and gentle, feeling Yami’s erection rub against his stomach. 

The bedroom was filled with their soft sighs and moans, the light snick of their lips, the rustling of the sheets. 

//Aibou…faster, please…//

Yugi let go of his hands and pushed himself up, then began to thrust harder, watching the pleasure play over Yami’s features. He tilted his hips, getting the perfect angle and making Yami bite his lip. Yugi shivered at the sight and held Yami’s gaze, feeling that delicious friction start to climb.

Yami’s arms came down and wound around him again. Yami threaded his fingers through Yugi’s hair and leaned up on his elbow to kiss his neck. His legs hugged Yugi’s hips, his moans vibrating against his skin. 

/Yami./

Yami sank back onto the mattress, hand moving down to grip himself and stroke. His other fingers were still tangled in Yugi’s hair and he sought his mouth. The rhythm slowed again. Yugi rocked unhurriedly, savoring the closeness, the way they were tangled up in each other. Their link was open, but in the background, and Yugi sought to change that.

Yami’s moan echoed in his ears and in his mind when Yugi curled their spirits together and started to move faster. There was nothing compared to this, this complete melding. Having Yami in his own body, but still linked in his mind, it was utter transcendent bliss. 

Yami was getting close, Yugi could feel it, and it fed the fire in his own body. He sped up, no longer able to hold back, gasping for breath. Sweat rolled down his back and Yami was a furnace beneath him. The arm around his neck tightened and Yami’s hips jerked up to meet him. 

Their orgasms crashed over them at the same time. Yami arched under Yugi with a shaky, echoing double cry of his name. The heat against their stomachs and the tight clench sent Yugi spiraling with him. Linked, their pleasure was on a feedback loop and Yugi had to bury his face in Yami’s neck to muffle his scream. It went on and on until Yugi knew one of them had to collapse.

It was Yami this time. His darkness sagged, panting, eyes closed and face flushed. Yugi fell right after him, going boneless and barely managing to catch himself. He settled on Yami and pressed a light kiss to his collarbone. The afterglow buzzed through their link.

Yugi managed to rouse himself enough to roll off and half heartedly clean them up. Yami drew him back into his arms, pillowing his head on his chest, drawing the covers back over them. Yugi nuzzled into him.

/Happy Valentine’s Day, Yami./

End

A/N: I haven't done Puzzleshipping in a long time.


End file.
